The Wanderlast
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: A powerful and bare world. My "bare" life. What is missing?   ...An ending. Only one wish. A never-ending song. Us.  When will it end; when will it start? Will it ever end, or will it never end?


**A/N: Kerii-tan:Hello everyone! This is a short-ish drabble based off the song The Wanderlast by Megurine Luka.  
It was a request by my very good friend, [and Mimikuku, ;D] Sara. This is _also_ dedicated to her!  
Sorry if this is confusing and stuff, but I like how it came out~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Megurine Luka.  
**

_The Wanderlast._

Inside, I can feel it. It's tugging at my soul.

Curiously, I look at my hands as I stand over the white ground.

I stare at my empty hands; the thought of something missing is crossing my mind.

_"Like getting an urge to take a trip, everyone requests the place to rest."_

I breathe heavily, the cold biting at my bare hands; my bare life.

_Something is missing,_ I told myself.

I look up, turning around to look at my surroundings—life. It seemed to taunt me. Something was happening; going on, and I can't figure out what exactly.

_The End will come soon, right?_

It is coming not slow; not fast.

_But when will it come? _

I keep wondering this.

...

The power I see around me; nature, life itself—is it being used properly? I turn to look at the sky.

Surely, God wouldn't use his power for pointless things, yet, not the important things?

The bad things. The good things. What does he have his power for?

_The things needed, _I told myself again.

The gray sky. He can make it blue. He can put clouds in the sky. Rain. Rainbows.

How do rainbows appear? After a rain shower, the light from the sun refracts and makes different colors appear. A rainbow.

God can do that. He can do it many times.

_But how many rainbows are necessary? _

Only one. One at a time.

I look back at my hands, then the sky, and my side afterwards.

Only one is needed. One can make more, right? Only one is necessary at a time.

_But if I only wish once…?_

I won't get another.

...

The cold slowly becomes colder. My hands feel numb, spreading to my arms. It is happening very slowly. But at the same time, I feel as if it has happened too fast. The temperature can't change that fast, can it?

I squeeze my hands together, trying to get the blood flowing.

_It's no use._

My hands won't get any warmer.

_What can I do now?_

I turn to the sky yet once again. To my side. Everything is bare. Something is missing.

_My wish. My one and only wish._

I open my mouth slowly. Warm air comes out, visible with the rigidly, cold air.

_I wish to sing the song for you…_

I begin to sing notes; a melody. For you.

_But what am I singing exactly? _

...

Circulating, circulating. Slowly, then faster. Faster, and faster, my heartbeat begins to race. And then with a halt, the beat slows down, like avoiding the impact from a stone wall.

My breathing becomes rigid as I sing this song for you.

_My last and only wish; the only one needed. _

You were important to me, I must say. The way you smiled, it made my "bare" life worth living.

_I must keep going._

As long you are still smiling, I guess this song is all worth it.

_Only for you—this is for you._

I imagine holding onto your hand. Never letting go. Even if you pass through the terrible and utterly upsetting obstacles, I will not let go.

_I won't stop singing._

No matter where we land, I will not mind it. Being with you is good enough.

Even if where we land was all a fake, a lie that we have been told, I will not let go.

_What was that dream again…the one of a wandering…the…last wandering._

I am still singing. My body is almost numb. I cannot feel anymore.

_It…it was my dream. A dream. A wish…I wish…to become it. _

I close my eyes. It hurts to stare at the powerful yet bare world.

_But only one wish at a time, right?_

_..._

_I will sing forever._

Let's sing together. It'll be fun. A never-ending song. One that we will sing for eternity in this powerful but bare world. One that moves so slow; so fast.

_In fact, how fast are we going right now?_

I try to imagine your grasp around my hand, although all the feeling in my hand has left.

_The End. When will it come? It should be here…soon. Slowly, or fast. _

I keep singing the endless song. I will not stop no matter what.

_Yes, let's keep singing… The Song. The…Never-ending Song. Together…_

_Before…before…I reach the End… _

…

All of a sudden, I am not singing. I am not breathing.

I cannot feel, I cannot see. Cannot hear. Cannot do anything.

_My…song. My wish… My Never-ending Song for you… It has reached the—_

Silence.

_-THE WANDERLAST: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: ...There's not much to say.**_  
_


End file.
